Perfect Universe
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Kehadirannya adalah keinginan Wonwoo. Dunia yang menyempurnakan kehidupan Mingyu. Haruskah Wonwoo cemburu? Mingyu. Wonwoo. Genderswicth. Review. #TeamGS


**Perfect Universe**

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Woojoo

.

.

.

Genderswitch

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh lebih empat belas menit. Pagi. Minggu.

Mingyu menggeliat kecil dari tidurnya. Matanya yang perlahan terbuka menyipit menerima cahaya matahari pagi yang mengintip dari balik jendela yang tirainya telah terbuka. Hidungnya bergerak perlahan membaui aroma menggiurkan yang datang dari luar kamarnya. Kemudian sebuah lengkungan kecil muncul dibibirnya saat telinganya menangkap suara merdu senandung pagi, lagi-lagi berasal dari luar kamar.

"Selamat pagi, kekasihku." Senandung merdu itu terhenti saat Mingyu dengan nakal memeluk si tubuh ramping dengan erat. Mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan hangat di bahu kiri si pemilik senandung.

"Bikin kaget saja." Wanita cantik itu terdiam menerima rengkuhan yang diberikan Mingyu. Menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya di depan jajaran gelas dan cangkir dengan warna senada.

"Maaf. Kejutan pagi untuk Wonwoo-ku." Perlahan Mingyu bergerak membuat sang wanita berbalik. Menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja dan merindu.

"Mandi dulu." Wonwoo, si wanita memerintah pelan setelah sebelumnya memberi ciuman lembut di bibir Mingyu. Tersenyum.

"Berdua."

"Mesum. Nona Kim bisa mengamuk jika kita kedapatan mandi bersama." Sebuah cubitan Wonwoo berikan pada hidung mancung milik Mingyu. Mingyu mengaduh ringan. Jika sudah menyangkut Nona Kim, Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah.

Kemudian beranjak untuk mandi dalam kamar yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat ia tidur. Mingyu tidak kesal. Sudah menjadi resiko, Mingyu yang tak lagi bisa mandi berdua dengan kekasih hatinya. Sejak kehadiran Nona Kim kesayangannya.

.

"Dimana Nona Kim?" Mingyu berjalan dengan rambut setengah basahnya, berkeliling rumah mungilnya untuk mencari keberadaan Wonwoo dan yang ia sebut Nona Kim.

"Kecilkan suaramu. Jangan mengusik Nona Kim tidur. Ayo sarapan." Wonwoo berkata dengan suara yang hampir berbisik. Memperingatkan Mingyu agar tak lagi mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Nona Kim sedang terlelap dan itu pertanda bagus untuk mereka.

"Mingyu, lepas-" Berniat sarapan namun berakhir dalam sebuah pagutan panas. Mingyu tak dapat menahan diri. Meski tadi malam ia sempat melakukan aktifitas menyenangkan ini bersama Wonwoo, tetap saja belum lengkap jika pagi tak mendapat menu tambahan.

Wonwoo lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada Mingyu. Meski dengan keadaan berdiri dan tergesa, Wonwoo cukup menikmati pagutan hangat yang mereka lakukan. Bergerak berirama dan menggoda.

"Tadi malam belum puas?" Kedua hidung mereka bersentuhan setelah ciumannya terlepas. Saling menyelami manik mata kelam keduanya.

"Tak akan pernah puas denganmu, Won." Mingyu menyeringai kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir yang tadi ia lumat.

Jika itu Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak akan pernah puas.

Jika itu Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak akan mau berhenti.

Jika itu Wonwoo, Mingyu tidak akan mau melepas.

Ya. Jika itu Wonwoo.

Namun jika itu Nona Kim, Kim Woojoo. Mingyu akan bertindak lain.

"Dengar. Nona Kim cemburu." Wonwoo melonggarkan pelukannya pada Mingyu ketika terdengar suara merengek dari arah ruang tamu.

" _Eyy_ , dia selalu tau kapan waktunya mengusik kita bermesraan." Mingyu menggeram kesal. Tak sepenuhnya kesal. Karena itu adalah Kim Woojoo. Jadi ia hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Habiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu giliranmu bemesraan dengan Woojoo." Wonwoo beranjak menenangkan suara rengekan yang makin terdengar nyaring.

Mingyu duduk, menyantap sarapan sederhananya sambil memperhatikan aktivitas Wonwoo. Senandung kecil itu kembali terdengar dan itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum simpul.

Suara Wonwoo begitu menenangkan seperti suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari dataran tinggi. Mingyu mengenang suara yang telah ia dengarkan sejak bertahun lalu. Suara yang tanpa sengaja mempertemukan mereka kala itu. Suara yang tanpa sengaja mempersatukan mereka kala itu. Suara Wonwoo. Suara bak ranting pohon yang bergerak tertiup angin. Suara yang memabukan.

" _Hai_ , cantik. Waktunya sarapan." Mingyu merentangkan tangannya saat Wonwoo datang bersama Woojoo. Perempuan mungil dengan mata yang tak kala sipit serupa Wonwoo. Berjalan dengan tangan menggenggam erat jemari Wonwoo.

"Kepala Woojoo sakit sekali. Peluk Woojoo." Mingyu tersenyum lalu turun dari kursinya untuk menerima pelukan dari gadis berambut hitam pekat itu. Mingyu memberi kecupan hangat pada puncak kepala sang perempuan mungil untuk menenangkannya.

" _Aigoo_ , bidadari cantikku sedang sakit." Mingyu berlaku mesra pada Woojoo. Dan Wonwoo tersenyum melihat kegiatan itu. Meski ia telah lama bersama Mingyu. Menjadi kekasih yang kata Mingyu paling ia cintai, yang kata Mingyu paling ia puja. Woojoo juga berhak mendapatkan hak yang sama atas perlakuan Mingyu.

Perlakuan sayang dan cinta.

"Dasar manja." Wonwoo menggeleng kecil namun diiringi dengan senyuman.

Tidak. Wonwoo tidak sedang cemburu. Karena kehadiran Kim Woojoo adalah keinginannya. Wonwoo yang menginginkan Woojoo ada di antara hidupnya dan Mingyu. Jadi jika kemudian kasih sayang Mingyu terbagi untuk Woojoo, ia tidak patut untuk mengeluh.

Woojoo adalah kebahagiaan diantara mereka. Kebahagiaan Mingyu. Kebahagiaan Wonwoo. Sebagai seorang wanita, Wonwoo akan merasa menjadi lengkap kala Woojoo ada.

"Kenapa melamun?" Wonwoo tersentak ketika suara mungil itu menyapa telinganya.

"Memikirkan Nona Kim yang semakin hari makin cantik saja. Mengalahku. Jangan-jangan Kim Mingyu akan segera berpaling." Wonwoo melirik sedikit pada Mingyu yang saat ini membelai lembut surai Woojoo.

"Oh, lihat. Sekarang giliran Kim Wonwoo yang cemburu. Aku harus bagaimana?" Mingyu tersenyum menggoda kearah Wonwoo. Lalu dihadiahi tawa mungil dari Woojoo.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa membuat _Appa_ berpaling dari _Eomma_. _Eomma_ yang paling cantik. Woojoo tidak bisa secantik _Eomma_." Meski baru berumur tiga tahun, Kim Woojoo tumbuh dengan baik. Menjadi gadis yang cerdas dan menawan.

Ya. Kim Woojoo yang sesungguhnya adalah putri pertama dan satu-satunya yang Mingyu dan Wonwoo miliki. Gadis kecil yang Wonwoo lahirkan dengan perjuangan besar. Menjadi satu-satunya harta berharga yang semakin mengeratkan ikatan cintanya pada Mingyu.

"Ya ampun. Bagaimana Kim Woojoo-ku bisa berbicara sepintar itu? Kau membuat _Appa_ semakin mencintaimu, sayang." Kim Woojoo adalah kebahagiaan. Kim Woojoo adalah dunia. Kim Woojoo adalah cinta. Karena Kim Woojoo, Mingyu dan Wonwoo dapat tetap bersama. Karena Kim Woojoo, perpisahan menjadi kata tabu untuk mereka ucapkan.

Untuk Kim Woojoo mereka bersama. Bersama Kim Woojoo mereka bertahan. Dengan Kim Woojoo mereka bahagia.

Kim Mingyu. Jeon Wonwoo. Dan sang putri, Kim Woojoo. Adalah sebuah kesempurnaan.

.

.

.

 **Kkeut**

.

.

.

 _Woojoo =_ _우주_ _=Universe_

 _Mencoba membuat married life_

 _Noona sedang stuck dalam pembuatan sequel salah satu fiksi chaptered yang sudah tamat. Jalan cerita sudah ada. Tapi ketika tiba waktu ngetik, semua musnah._

 _Dan itu menyebalkan._

 _Baiklah. Mari menulis lagi._

.

Kim Noona

Sat, 21nd Jan 2017


End file.
